Quick cash
by jatman18
Summary: Arthur,Buster,Francine and Sue Ellen need to make some quick cash and they get help from an unlikely source
1. Chapter 1

Quick cash

On a warm Sunday evening Arthur, Buster, Sue Ellen and Francine sat in their favorite booth at the Sugar Bowl all trying to figure out how they were going to earn the money for the new Binky concert happening next Saturday night. "What about a lemon aid stand?" Buster asked sipping his milkshake "no we would need the money to buy the lemons and sugar." Arthur said. "What if we got aliens to teleport us into the concert?" Buster asked waving his hands around to mimic teleportation. "Are you even trying?!" Francine said snapping at him. Sue Ellen just giggled and sipped her drink, lately everything Buster did was cute to her and she even began to notice how cute the white rabbit before her started looking lately, no doubt she had a crush. The parents of all four kids told them that if they wanted to go to the concert they had to earn the money themselves and even with the few measly dollars made from cutting grass or babysitting they were far from the price of one ticket in a bad seat! The bell on the front door chimed informing the Malt shop that a new customer had arrived. Arthur looked up to see Molly the 11 yr old female member of the gang "the tough customers", she walked in wearing her trademark blue jean shirt with the cut off sleeves but it was unbuttoned and underneath a white t-shirt with what looked to be a dancing teddy bear on it, she also wore blue jeans with white converse. Francine was the first to notice her shoes. "Molly!" She waved trying to attract her attention "come here! How did you afford those shoes? There the most expensive brand there is!" She knew this because Muffy had a pair in every color, Molly smiled and removed the cherry lollipop from her mouth. "Well let just say I have my own business" she said with a smug grin on her face. "And what's it to ya" she said invoking the tough attitude she was know for. "Business? What kind? Can we help? We really need to make some money and fast!" Arthur said hoping that the money issue the group had was just resolved. Molly smile and slowly licked her lollipop, causing a tingle to shoot through the boys crotches. "You know I usually work alone but maybe I could use some help, meet me tomorrow at my house after school and I'll see if you four have what it takes to make the cut" she said with a slight giggle. With that she walked back to the counter and ordered.

The next day: "alright guys don't forget we're supposed to meet at Molly's after school today" Arthur said reminding his friends as they as they sat down for lunch. "I wonder how Molly is making money, do you think she sells something?" Sue Ellen asked as she took a bite from the Luke warm spaghetti given to her by the lunch lady. "Well whatever it is I'm helping with it no matter what! I've been wanting to see binky in concert for months!" Francine stated. "It can't *chew* be any worse than *chew* babysitting the Tibble twins." Buster replied between bites of the low budget meal. The other three shuddered at the thought of babysitting the baddest kids that ever lived.

After school the four rode their bikes to Molly's house hoping that they could make enough money in the next few days to by four tickets. They made their way down oak street to the McDonald household. Molly sat outside on the porch wearing a mini skirt and the same smiling teddy bear t shirt. "Bout time you four showed up, I was beginning to think you didn't need the extra cash" said as she opened the front door leading into the house, she guided them down the hallway filled with pictures of her, her mom and her brother James, telling them not to touch anything and finally made her way to a brown door with keep out signs on it. She unlocked the door and descended the steps into her room in the basement, the four friends followed her. They were surprised to see four desktop computers in the top left corner of the room along with dozens of cameras and camcorders on a nearby shelf, her bed was at the bottom left from the steps where they stood. "What exactly are you doing to make money?" Arthur asked hoping she wasn't stealing anything. "You see that couch over there?" She asked pointing to the right wall where a slightly stained tan couch sat "sit down and I'll explain what I do". Arthur, Buster and Francine sat on the cushions where as Sue Ellen sat on the arm of the couch. "All right" the red haired girl started as the others sat down "well basically I take pictures of myself and sell them" she explained to the fourth graders before her. "Yeah right why would anyone pay money for pictures of you?" Francine asked harshly. "Well tons if I'm naked" she replied smiling. This answer shocked Arthur and his friends "you mean you take pictures of yourself n..n naked?" Arthur asked he was intrigued than anything, most of the boys in his class had gotten crushes on girls and Molly happened to be a common one. "That's horrible why would you do that to yourself?!" Sue Ellen asked her face now beat red "cuz it's fun and I make a ton of money, and if you want no part of this you can leave now!" she answered putting her hands on her hips. The four kids looked at each other trying to come to a consensus on what to do, until Francine spoke up "I don't know about you guys but I want to go to the concert, and if that means showing a little skin then so be it." Buster simply agreed and wanted to know if he could hold the camera. "Are the boys taking their clothes off too?" Sue Ellen asked hoping to see buster in the buff and maybe sneaking a peek at Arthur wouldn't be so bad either. "Of course they are, everyone strips or they get kicked out." Molly answered smiling realizing the reason behind the question. "Ok well I'm in..." Sue Ellen said meekly looking at Arthur, he was the last to decide, as he weighed the good vs the bad of this decision Molly went over to him kissing him on the lips and grabbed his crotch. "I'm in!" Shouted the aardvark as their lips broke contact. Molly had done it she now had four more stars for her clients entertainment, all she need now was to train them how to seduce. "Ok, show me what you got. Baxter you're up" Molly said grabbing her video camera and sitting in a folding chair then using a remote to turn on some slow music "wow me"

Everyone looked nervous except for buster, he step up to Molly as she recorded him. He used his feet to slip of his shoes, pulled his shirt off slowly showing off his slender chest and winked at the camera, he pulled his belt off and hung it on his neck as he unbuttoned his jeans still dancing to the music. He turned around and bent over some as he pulled his jeans down showing off his fluffy tail that stuck out of the hole in his boxers. Molly couldn't believe this was his first time doing this. "Buster have you done this before?" She asked looking over to his friends for answer, Arthur stood blushing, Francine was biting her bottom lip and Sue Ellen put her legs together trying desperately to keep her panties from getting any wetter. "Umm..I've got a computer in my bedroom and a mom that's never home... I seen the websites" he lied, the truth was that the real reason for his parents divorce was because his father would play naked camera games with him, he was used to being in front of a camera, he smiled as he continued. Buster slowly slid his blue boxers down exposing his round cheeks to the camera and threw them at Sue Ellen who caught them while never taking her eyes off of him, then he got on the floor and pulled his socks off wiggling his toes at the camera. "Cut! Ok it seems like buster gets the point" she said happily as she walked toward the computers "I'm loading videos of strip shows on here to show give you pointers, but it seems that buster will be my A+ student." Arthur and Francine both couldn't help but to laugh at the words buster and A+ used in the same sentence. Buster just ignored them as he tried to redress. "Umm Sue Ellen can I have those back?" Buster asked the blushing girl who continued to stare at his modest four inch cock as she absentmindedly play with his boxers. "Oh! Sure buster, here" said the young feline as she handed him his now wrinkled underwear. For the next three hours they sat at the monitors watching guys and girls strip and masturbate on camera, Molly came into the room "ok guys your first day of work starts tomorrow after school, and just remember the better you do the more money you will make. Try to practice in the bathrooms or in your rooms when you get home."

The read home: Arthur stood naked in the bathroom with the door locked and the shower on, his mind replaying the videos he'd seen earlier that day as he flexed and checked himself out in the mirror. 'I'm no where near as attractive as those other guys' he thought to himself sadly 'but Molly told us that even if we're not perfect some people will throw money to see young kids naked' this was his final thought on the matter before he stepped into the shower. Little did Arthur know he was being spied on, by a imaginary girl in blue that disappeared back to her own world.

Frenksy apartments: Francine laid in her bed wearing her cream colored pajama top with a light green 1# on the front with light green pajama pants with stripes, she laid in her bed across from her sister Catherine. "Hey um Catherine? Have you ever let a boy see you naked?" Francine asked her older sister. Catherine put down her magazine and stared at the young girl with a huge smile on her face. "OMG!" She screamed in a hushed voice to not cause alarm to their parents. "You like a boy enough to let him see you naked?" She questioned her sister got on her bed. "Whoa wait a minute it's nothing like that... But if it was... Would it be bad?" Asked while playing with a barrette in her hair. "I'm not going to lie to you lil sis, I've let a some guys see me naked and I've even let a couple touch me, but if you have to be sure that you really like... Arthur? Brain? Binky?!" Catherine was now trying to figure out who the young girl was crushing on. Not wanting to give all the details of what was going to happen the next day she decided it would be best to give Catherine a false name "it's ...the Brain, yep I like him" she lied but was not too far from the truth. "Do you think you could teach me something that would turn a guy on? You'll keep this between us right?" The tomboy asked. "Of course little sister this stays between us, and here" she got up and went to her shared closet and grabbed a make-up bag "for a young girl lip gloss is important... Just don't use too much" the older girl passed down her knowledge until late into the night.

Baxter condominium: buster couldn't believe what he'd done earlier that day, if his mom had found out she would have sent him back to the therapist. Once Mitzi found out about what her ex-husband was doing with their son, she quickly divorced him and agreed not to have him sent to jail as long as he had as little contact with buster as possible. The white rabbit lied in the bottom half of his bunk bed hoping that what he was doing was the right thing, he wanted to go to the concert just as bad as the others but he was conflicted.

The Armstrong house: Sue Ellen laid on her bed rubbing her wet pussy mentally replaying busters strip tease, wondering how much money she could make if Molly was filming her now. She scanned the room with her eyes trying to see if something was out of place when her eyes fell to her arts and craft area in the corner an idea hit Sue Ellen like a ton of bricks, she could do something that she once swore she'd always keep secret.

Back at Molly's house: "yes sir two girls and two boys, they're desperate to make some cash" Molly said talking to someone on her new cellphone "no sir they don't know who I'm working for, they think I'm alone, by the way you won't believe who they are" Molly said with a devilish grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next day:** The four fourth graders desperately tried to listen to their teacher who babbled on about Columbus but it was in vain, their minds were so focused on what would happen after school that there was no point in pretending to listen. The bell rang signaling that it was lunch time, as the other kids laughed and joked leaving the class room Arthur, Buster, Francine and Sue Ellen stayed seated a little longer than normal. "Hello children, is everything ok with you, I noticed you all were a tad spaced out during class, which is normal for Mr. Baxter but not you three." their teacher Mr. Ratburn surmised. "Sorry Mr. Ratburn" Arthur quickly started. "We were just wiped out because we sat for the Tibbles yesterday" Francine added knowing that the stern teacher would accept that answer without further question. "Ah I see! No wonder! I've met those children, it's a miracle you're awake!" He said with a laugh as he wiped the chalk board clean. The mentally wiped students made their way to the cafeteria knowing that in just a few hours they would be completely different people. Besides the Brain ruining the grade curve once again the rest of the school day was uneventful, the last bell that released the children sent butterflies through Sue Ellen's stomach. "Ok class, don't forget to go over chapters 8 - 95 tonight!" Mr. Ratburn called to his students.

The bike ride was quiet until Francine stopped abruptly causing the others to stop. "Umm can I tell you guys something?" She asked sheepishly. "Is it bad if I'm kind of scared?" "No because I'm sure we all are." Arthur answered "we still have a choice whether to go through with this or not" he continued as he put his hand on Francine's shoulder, this wasn't the first time Arthur made her feel better when something happened, but this time her heart began beating faster by his touch, the girl who was normally tougher than most of the boys actually blushed. "We only need one hundred and fifty dollars apiece to get good tickets, so once we make it we can stop." he finished. They quickly got back on their bikes and rode to Molly's house, they arrived to find a pissed off rabbit wearing low cut jeans that show off black thing straps and a tight light blue t-shirt. "Where the hell have you been, school let out thirty minutes ago! If you're going to work for me you need to be on time!" She stood there with her hands on her hips. "Sorry Molly Buster got a flat tire but we're all here now" Arthur said calmly as he walked past her and down the familiar hallway. Molly unlocked her room door and guided the group to her bed. " Alright here's how this works, I turn on the computer and the camera and you sit in front of it, there will be a bunch of watchers that will suggest you do different things and you tell them to add money to your account before you do something, I'll let you come up with the price but be reasonable. Got it?" The four nodded in agreement

"Alright let's start this off with Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen blushed and sat in front of the computer as Molly turned it on standing behind her. "Hey boys! Sarah here, Listen I'm not stripping today, yes I know you're disappointed by instead I've got some friends over this one's name is Tiffany she's nine years old" she said tapping a confused Sue Ellen on the shoulder "and if you like her we will have an image pack of pictures for sale."

The screen lit up with at least 10 different user names commenting on how cute "Tiffany" was, Sue Ellen figured it must be safer to give a fake name for this kind of stuff. One named Pedo dog66 said to take you hair out of your scrunchies. This was easier than she thought she didn't have to see who she was doing this for and it was kind of like Simon says. She removed her hair ties and blew a kiss to the camera, the price total at the bottom of the screen jumped from zero to fifteen dollars. Monkey spammer12 asked Sue Ellen how much for her to take her top off. She smiled and said "well to do that I'm going to need at least twenty more dollars" she hoped that wasn't too much, the total jumped to forty five dollars. Sue Ellen was surprised to say the least she removed her shirt, lifting it over her head revealing her pink nipples. The screen lit up with comments ranging from talk of buying her pics to how hard she made them. This was actually fun besides the fact that she was now aware she was shirtless in front of Buster and Arthur who were smiling goofily at her. Swinging Richard said he will send her a hundred dollars if she rubbed her nipples and said his name (it was Richard) blushing she agreed "mmm Richard" she moaned as she rubbed, she never knew how sensitive her nipples were. As promised it sky rocketed to a hundred and forty five dollars. "Chip in guys thirty more dollars and you get to see my panties, they have puppies on them" she said in a singsong voice. Molly was smiling from ear to ear she didn't expect for Sue Ellen to catch on this fast. Total was now one eighty, so Sue Ellen stood up and slid her skirt down with her head turned around smiling at the camera. The total was now at two hundred. Weasel grease69 asked how much to see her pussy? Sue Ellen was confused "pussy what's that?" She asked, the message board lit up with comments saying how cute and innocent she was. Whatdidthefoxsay explained that it meant vagina. "Oh!" She said with a blush that was not missed by the viewers "well this is my first time doing this so I don't really know how much is normal." She said smiling. The total jumped to three hundred with weasel grease69 asking if that was enough. "Yes!" She shouted staring up, Molly grabbed a camera and switched the feed to give a closer look. The female rabbit got on her knees in front of Sue Ellen and watched her slip out of her olive green panties, the young feline sat back down with her legs open as she waved to the camera. "Umm I have a trick I wanted to show you but it's really embarrassing" she said quietly as she walked passed Arthur to get her backpack, she unzipped her bag and pulled out a pencil box. Once again the screen lit up with question to what she had. She pulled out two markers and held them up to the camera, one was pink the other brown. "sometimes I like to stick these in me" she said blushing. Eighteen different messages said to do it. The total reached four hundred and fifty after a few seconds. Sue Ellen crawled on the bed making sure to wave her tight butt at the camera, she turned around and laid on her back she removed a small bottle of lotion from her backpack and squirted some on the brown marker, Molly made sure to get a close up as Sue Ellen slid the coloring tool into her tight butt hole, using her anal muscles she let the marker slide out of her before pushing it back in. During this more money was being sent to her and the total was now at four eighty five. Taking the pink marker she slowly rubbed it against her wet pussy, as she pushed it in she gave a loud moan. Molly said aloud "just a reminder if you want to by pictures of S.. Of Tiffany just sign up at the bottom of the page, only twenty dollars for twenty pics, don't miss this deal!" Sue Ellen continued sliding both markers in at the same time as she moaned and squealed. She opened one eye to see if buster was watching, he was indeed along with Arthur and Francine who groped at their crotches. A wave of pleasure caused Sue Ellen to stop moving the markers, she laid there in a satisfied slump slowly waving at the camera. Molly took this opportunity to tell her fans that after a two hour break Buster or as she called him tommy would be on to entertain and to make sure they told their friends, she then logged out. Curious to how much she made Sue Ellen got up to see her grand total, it was a whopping five hundred and twelve dollars. "Not bad for a newbie" Molly commented. "And cuz it's my business I get half" Sue Ellen was shocked "hey you never said anything about that!" The young girl said as she pulled her panties up. "Let's see you make two hundred and fifty six dollars in twenty minutes without me!" Molly replied sneering. Sue Ellen realized that Molly did have a point, so she just continued to redress as Arthur, Francine and Buster approached. "Hey guys that was actually pretty fun she said giggling. "That was amazing, where did you learn to do that?" Francine asked, sharing a room with her sister she doesn't get to explore her body as much as she'd like. Arthur couldn't get marker trick out of his mind he wondered if any that he'd ever borrowed from her were used that way, the thought turned him on.


End file.
